North and South
by ZQ
Summary: They were always one empire, no matter how many tried to separate them. And no matter how much time passes, Young Soo remembers his brother's words and keeps faith that they will reunify once more. Kink Meme de-anon. South Korea and OC!North Korea.


**AN - Yes, I know I said I'd be gone until the end of November. I could not resist filling the prompt for this on the Kink Meme, though. Enjoy!**

North and South

They had once been only known as _Gojoseon_. The Korean empire. The fortunate, luckless twins who seemed able to survive anything.

Im Young Soo had only been a child when his beloved Aniki had bullied and attacked him so many times. Aniki (_Han Dynasty_, he called himself) was strong, and Young Soo thought so many times that he would not make it. But he always did, because his brother was with him.

Im Young Joon. His twin. Always with him. Always so smart. It was he who kept his head when their empire dissolved into three. Young Soo cried through the night, clawing at his skin and whimpering from the terror of his people being split into three.

Young Joon scolded him for being such a child. "How will we survive if you go to pieces like that?" he asked, fixing his brother with a stern look.

Young Soon wanted to say that they already _were_ going to pieces, but his skin was crawling and his mind was filled with buzzing and he wanted to scream.

His twin sighed, but held him tight until morning. "Listen, listen," he whispered. "Have faith and stay strong. We'll reunify, you wait and see."

On the day when their people were finally brought together, Young Soo was overjoyed. He ran through his house, laughing and crying out.

His brother, always the more reserved, stood well out of Young Soo's way and watched. "You should be more dignified, like me," he said. "We are a proper empire again." But his lips twitched as he said this.

Young Soo smiled at his brother, admiring how he always was able to stay so calm. Nothing seemed to hurt Young Joon, not even the separation of their people!

It would not be until years later that Young Soo realized that Young Joon hurt just as badly as he did. His brother simply held in his tears and wails so that Young Soo could draw confidence from his strength.

* * *

Emperors came and went. Territory was gained and lost. Their Aniki left them be, but Mongol Empire began attacking them. He finally left them alone after they agreed to pay him tribute.

The twins were given many different names, as the years went on. Unified Silla. Goreyo. Joseon Dynasty. Im Young Soo found these changes annoying, and wished that their emperors would pick a name and stick with it. Im Young Joon reminded him that they were stable at least, and as long as they had that, it shouldn't matter what they were called.

Young Soo knows that his brother is right. They have more important things to be worrying about. Their big brother Japan has been acting very strange lately, saying mean things and hinting that he wants to live in their house. Aniki promised that this would not happen, but Young Soo is still frightened. He knows that Japan can be very strong. He doesn't know what to do if they are attacked by him.

"Why waste time panicking like that?" asked his brother, watching Young Soo pace the house. "If Japan does not invade, we are no worse off. If he does invade, we must be prepared to fight. Either way, you are wasting your energy."

He has a point, Young Soo had to admit. Taking his brother's advice, he used his time to devise strategies on what to do if Japan tries to take their house.

It does not matter, in the end. Japan broke down their door. The brothers promised that he was allowed to live with them for as long as he wants, but only after he pointed a gun at them.

Young Joon squeezed Young Soo's hand the entire time. Young Soo was glad for this. It gave him something to focus on, besides the cold stares from Japan.

* * *

The year was 1945. Around the world, nations bandaged their wounds and paid their debts.

All the twins knew about this was that it meant that Japan would be leaving. Their older brother had been badly hurt by the end of the war, and had to be carried out by the Allies.

As England went outside to arrange for Japan's transport back to his home, America approached the two of them.

"Listen," he said. "I'm sorry about this all. I know this all has been really tough for you guys, but there's one more thing we need to take care of here. We need you both to stay in this room until one of us come to get one of you."

"Why only one of us?" asked Young Soo.

Young Joon narrowed his eyes. "They are splitting us up."

America scratched his head, as if embarrassed that he was caught on to so quickly. "Like I said, I really am sorry. But after you guys were with Japan for so long... well, you haven't had a chance to look after your own place for awhile now. So each of you will be looked after by one of us, just until we're sure you can stand on your own feet."

Young Soo wanted so very much to protest this, to say that he and Young Joon had thousands of years of experience caring for themselves, and they needed no one's help with that. He could tell that his brother wanted to say the same. But he knew that both would never day voice their arguments. Not to America. It was America who burned Japan and shot him twice and left him near the brink of death.

"Who will be looking after us?" Young Joon finally asked.

"I'll be looking after one of you," said America. "The other will be taken care of by Russia."

Young Soo blanched. He had heard stories about Russia, about the cruel things he did. America, as powerful as he was, feared him. One of them would be put in _his_ care? "Which one of us goes with who?" he squeaked out.

"We're still deciding that," said America. "That's why you need to stay here. We'll come and get you when we've figured it out."

The brothers were left alone. Young Soo did not cry, but he shook uncontrollably. Young Joon had him sit, before he collapsed to the ground.

Somehow, the twins ended up leaning against the nearest wall. Young Joon stroked his brother's hair and whispered to him once more. "Don't panic over what you ca not control," he said. "This will not be forever. Whoever you go with, stay strong. We will unify again, someday."

Young Soo listened to those words, and began to drift off. His brother's voice became jumbled in his head as he slept, and he could hear _Stay strong... unify... why are you panicking... why do you care..._

And suddenly, Young Soo was a child again, running through the house having just learned of the reunification of his people. Young Joon was a child as well, and smiled though he pretended he was not. But someone left the window open, and a cold draft came through.

"North Korea?" came a voice through that window. "Are you _sure_?"

The words and the wind chilled Young Soo, but he could not stop running. But he was not worried, because Young Joon was still there, and as long as Young Joon was in sight, all was well.

Naturally his brother wasn't bothered by a mysterious voice through the window. "I'm sure," he said, his voice harsh and hate-filled as he smiled brightly and never looked away. "Why do you care?"

And a voice from somewhere above was calling the same word over and over again: _South, South, South, South_ -

Young Soo awoke with a start. "What is it, Young Joon?" he asked, his wits muddled by sleepiness.

"It's time to go."

"Alright, go whe -" Young Soo broke off, as he glanced to his side.

His brother was no longer sitting next to him.

"North Korea already left," said the voice. Young Soo turned and saw America standing over him, looking concerned. "Russia came for him while you were asleep."

"Russia took _him_?!" cried Young Soo. "No! He can't! Why did he take him?"

"It was what we agreed on," was the only reply given.

Young Soo left with America. He wept and thought how it was wrong, so wrong, how it should have been him who was taken.

America gave him a handkerchief to wipe away the tears. Young Soo accepted, wishing his brother were there to hold him and tell him off for pointlessly crying.

* * *

When the Korea brothers next met, it was on the battlefield. Amidst the bombshells and bullets, Young Soo found his brother. And he was thrilled, as they finally were reunited.

But, he realized as he looked in Young Joon's eyes, they could not be reunified. Not then.

Young Joon did not seem to recognize his brother. His voice was flat and mechanical, as he called orders to his troops. His troops, who once were considered his and Young Soo's people alike.

But not now. Not after the twins had been separated.

Young Soo never learned what Russia did to his brother. He heard rumors about brainwashing and torture, all to make people love their Mother Russia so very, very much. If that was what was used, it looked like it was not wholly successful. Young Joon - North Korea - showed no love towards Russia. Nor did he acknowledge Aniki, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, or any of his other family. He would not even speak with Young Soo, unless their bosses demanded it.

They were still neighbors. That could not be changed. Every day, Young Soo - South Korea, how he hated that name - looked outside and saw Young Joon. His brother's eyes were always hollow and desperate, and he never spoke. For all Young Soo knew, his tongue had been cut out by his insane boss.

The first time Young Soo really looked and _saw_ the condition his brother was in, he had nightmares for weeks. His eyes would close, and he was treated to hours of what must have happened to make Young Joon the way he was: knives to the gut, spikes through the brain, chemicals, injections, sleep deprivation, isolation, it went on and on and _on_. And when that would be over, he would dream of the same scene. He would be back in that room in their old house, and he would be forced to watch as Young Joon left with Russia, never to return. No matter how loudly he screamed, it never changed. His brother never turned back.

After enough time passed, those dreams came to an end. The nightmare, on the other hand, had yet to.

* * *

The other nations can not understand how Young Soo stays so happy. Every day, his brother glares at him and points a gun at his head. One time, Young Soo even caught him trying to break into the house by tunneling through the cellar. He laughed it off, as he always did.

They all pity him at the world meetings. Japan does not speak about Young Joon, but it is clear that the twin's threats have been wearing on his nerves. America gives him sympathetic looks, no doubt unable to imagine such a painful way to loose one's brother. Young Soo knows that America's boss has called his brother a part of an "Axis of Evil".

None of them know the truth. It is a secret that Young Soo will take to his grave, should he ever die.

Though both brothers represented their entire empire, each had a portion of the peninsula that resonated with them. Their older brothers never learned of this, but the twins knew.

Ever since he came into existence, Im Young Soo connected to the northern half of their territory.

And when Russia came into that room, so many years ago, it was Im Young Joon who lied and forsook his connection to their southern territory, all because he knew that in the end, it made little difference. He was named North Korea and given that land and beaten and brainwashed so Young Soo was not. Perhaps Russia suspected the ruse. _Are you sure?_ But _what did he care_? A Korea was a Korea to him, and one would likely have been as much fun to have as the other.

None of them know this, just as none of them know how seeing Young Joon chained to the side of a madman breaks his heart. Or how, every time they call him "South Korea", he wants to scream _I was the northern half, the northern half, my brother now suffers in my place!_ Or how he continues to smile and laugh and hold back tears by imagining his twin's words.

_Crying again? How will that help? If nothing can be done right now, don't bother upsetting yourself._

He hopes Young Joon can remember his own advice. Somewhere behind those dead eyes, he must remember.

_Just try to figure out what to do when the time is right. Everything will work out from there._

He would remember, and he would fight. He always did. He always would.

_Have faith and stay strong._

One day, he would have his brother back. He had to be ready for when that day came. It would be his turn to hold Young Joon and dry his tears and calm him through the night.

_We'll reunify, you wait and see_

* * *

**Notes:**

**- The earliest form of the Korean Empire was known as Gojoseon. After a number of conflicts with China (then in its Han Dynasty), it dissolved and entered its Proto-Three Kingdoms of Korea Period.  
**

**- In 676 BC, the kingdom of Silla reunited most of the Korean Peninsula. It enjoyed a period of prosperity under the name of Unified Silla, until it was forced to surrender to the kingdom of Goryeo, in 935 BC  
**

**- In 936 BC, the peninsula was united once more by King Taejo, who renamed the land "Joseon", in reference to its original name of Gojoseon.  
**

**- Between 1592 and 1598, Japan attempted to invade the empire. Korea held its own, helped by China (now in its Ming Dynasty). In 1910 though, Japan finally annexed Korea.  
**

**- Following its loss in World War II, Japan ended its occupation of Korea. In order to help Korea establish their own independent government, the land was divided along the 38th parallel line, with the northern half being temporarily occupied by Russia and the southern half being temporarily occupied by America. Needless to say, nearly all Koreans were not happy with this.  
**

**- Currently, North Korea has among the lowest-ranking human rights records in the world, as well as the fourth-largest active duty army. Because of its isolationism, it is considered a hermit kingdom.  
**


End file.
